Simon Cook (Reality-46)
Alpha is a member of the super hero team Omega Force, he became a hero out of inspiration from the hero Photon, his physiology forces him to devour energy as nourishment and the Superhuman Affairs Division of the American Government designed him an item called the Energy Conversion Gauntlet in order to aid him in his uncontrollable quest for food. History Simon Cook decided to become a super hero when he met his idol Photon when he was twenty. When Simon was a child his apartment building was burning down and his mother was trapped inside. Photon was the first hero on the scene, and he saved her. When Simon met Photon years later it was during a bank robbery. Simon was a bank teller and was being held at gunpoint. With his ability to control light waves, Photon made Simon invisible. Not knowing where he went the bank robber became terrified and tried to grab the bag of money and run. Simon detained him. Despite knowing that his calling was to become a superhero, Simon possessed no superhuman abilities of his own. Going on the internet he decided to research ways that other superheroes had gotten their abilities. Not learning any actual safe procedures to gaining superhuman abilities, he decided that he would give up his search. However, a few days later he discovered that there was a new drug called Genetix, which gave incredibly enhanced strength, speed, and endurance to any of those that took it. He resolved that if he was able to take the drug in moderation, he could become a successful super hero. He discovered where he could take it, and little did he know that his batch of Genetix actually had been dosed with an incredible amount of additional radiation to increase its potency. On his first attempt to take the drug he had vast side effects, including becoming incredibly sick. His entire physiology had changed, he know fed off of energy. Electrical, mental, plasma, heat, energy, different types of energy are what feed him. He sought out help, and eventually turned up at a hospital for superhumans, a portion of the American Government called the Superhuman Affairs Division. They mistook him for a mutant whose powers had only recently manifested, and to air him they built him a specially designed piece of equipment, the Energy Conversion Gauntlet, which constantly absorbed kinetic energy from the movement of his body and allowed him to metabolize it as his source of nourishment. Over the next few years, he fell into a deep depression, because his quest for super powers failed when he gained incredible side effects. Appearance Personality Powers, Skills, & Abilities Alpha gained the ability to project superheated plasma from all parts of his body at will. Strength & Durability Level Fighting Skills Intelligence Weaknesses If he does not get a sufficient amount of nourishment from energy then he will die. Paraphernalia Alternate Reality Versions Category:Characters Category:Reality-46 Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Omega Force Category:Omega Force Members Category:Mutates Category:Humans